


The Delinquent Volunteer

by avidreader232



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: F/M, High School, bad boy, casanova - Freeform, good girl, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidreader232/pseuds/avidreader232
Summary: Betty finds herself in charge of a delinquent volunteer at the nursing home where she works. Now she must try to keep her wits and protect her heart as Reggie tries to make her lose both.





	1. Chapter 1

“You have got to be kidding me.” Reggie stared between his parents as his disbelief slowly turned into anger. “Come on!” he stood up and growled.

“Reginald Mantle, you need to sit your ass down!” his father yelled. “We have pampered you for far too long. It is high time you take responsibility for your actions.”

“You did this, didn’t you?”

“Yes I did! And it is well deserved too. You know that. Besides, it’s only for a month! Don’t make much ado about nothing.”

“Reggie, listen to your father.” His mother’s serene voice helped to calm him down enough to turn on his heel and stride out of the room.

**

“That is an absolutely beautiful painting Mary. Do you want me to put it up on the board?” Betty smiled at the large grin that spread on the wrinkled face. She took the portrait and pinned it on the large board that stretched across the wall of the art room.

“Do you think Hubert will like it?” the old lady asked shyly.

“I’m sure he’ll love it. Let’s ask him.” Betty turned to an old man drawing in the corner. “Hubert! What do you think of Mary’s drawing of you?”

“Looks nothing like me!” he grunted, “But it’s nice I suppose.”

Mary let out a little squeal as she pulled him into a hug. Betty felt a tug at her heart at the adorable couple who for the life of them could not remember that they were married but who harbored a crush on each other nonetheless.

“Bets, we got a new volunteer. You’re gonna have to give him the works. You free now?” Her boss Mason leaned against the doorway looking at her expectantly. She glanced back at the couple who were now coloring in Hubert’s drawing together and then nodded. “Yea sure.”

She followed Mason to his office whilst he gave her the 411 on the new volunteer. “Gotta warn you, he’s here on community service. Doesn’t seem too happy about it either. Let’s just give him 4 days a week. If he gives you trouble, you tell me, okay? Look I gotta be somewhere so can you handle this on your own?” He glanced at his watch outside the office door.

She nodded although she felt slightly uncomfortable. She didn’t know what to expect if the guy was here on community service. Mason nodded and turned around to answer a call, briskly walking away. Betty knocked and then slapped her forehead. What did she expect he was going to say, come in? She opened the door and stepped in gingerly to see a man seated comfortably in the visitors’ chair with his legs up on her boss’s desk. She cleared her throat to get his attention but he didn’t budge so she coughed a little louder.

“Need cough drops?” The guy stood up to his full height that looked to be a good 6 feet and turned with his eyebrow arched cockily. However his expression shifted to one of surprise when he recognized the blonde before him. “Bets?”

Her expression mirrored his but she recovered quicker. “Reggie, what are you doing here?”

A low growl escaped his throat. “Community service.”

“Reggie what did you do?” she exclaimed in horror. Sure she’d known him to play silly pranks- heck she’d been the target quite a few times- but she didn’t think he’d ever go as far as to break the law.

“I stuck firecrackers under Mrs. Calloway’s doormat, rang her doorbell and ran. She opened it just as they went off and fainted. I thought she’d died or something so I freaked out and called an ambulance. Turns out it was nothing, just shock but she wanted to press charges nonetheless. My dad could’ve gotten me out of it because he has connections and all but this time he was adamant about me doing community service.”

Betty rolled her eyes, “When will you grow up Reggie?”

“Hey, it was a goddamn joke!”

“But she really could’ve had a heart attack or something. She’s like 70.”

“You should see her chase me down her lawn if she ever sees me. Trust me, she’s fine.”

“Ok but Reggie if you wanna work here, you have to develop a respect for the elderly. You can’t go about pranking them, do you understand?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved his hand dismissively, “What do I gotta do?”

“Ok so you’re not gonna be handling anybody on your own. You’re gonna work with me, is that alright?”

“Sure.” He shrugged.

“Follow me.” Betty strode out of the office with Reggie close behind. She pointed and told him about each room as they passed it. “This is the library, this is the art room, this is the game room where we have bingo nights every Tuesday, this is the dining area and then the bathrooms. The dining area also has a kitchen where the residents may be allowed to cook or bake if they wish. However every room on this floor has a schedule so you have to check it before taking some resident there. Downstairs we have a clinic, upstairs we have their bedrooms. I am directly in charge of five people- Donna, Mary, Hubert, Jackson and Colleen- however I may at any time be asked to watch over any other residents. Oh and also, we have 7 elevators but they are reserved for the elderly and the guests. We are to use the stairs. Clear so far?”

He nodded.  

“We have 45 residents of the Darcy Nursing Home and 20 people, including myself, work here. We also have some volunteers that drop by on weekends, so that helps. Visiting hours are from 9 am to 12 pm and then from 5.30 pm to 8 pm. Your shift will begin with mine, so from 3 pm to 8 pm but you work only on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. You with me so far?”

“Yup.”

“Oh and one last thing, you report to me unless you find me an unsatisfactory head, in which case you may report to Mason.”

“I think I’d find your head quite satisfactory.”

“That’s not even what I- Jesus. It’s gonna be a long month.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I have to take the bus man. The fucking bus.” Reggie threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Don’t come at me with that privileged white boy bullshit man. I been taking the bus for as long as I can remember.” Chuck teased good-naturedly. “Besides, you’re lucky enough to have Betty as your boss. She’s super chill. Unlike my boss,” he shuddered, “who’s on my ass 24/7.”

“Yeah well at least you got cute girls coming to the diner. The only girl who finds me attractive at the place is like 80 years old.” He shuddered as he recalled the aged woman who had licked her lips and winked at him as he walked past.

“What about the other volunteers?”

“Either they’re too busy or they’ve heard of my delinquent status and won’t give me the time of day.”

“Hey, if it helps, I ain’t hitting on no cute girl either. Nancy would have my ass.”

“Have your ass for what?” Nancy put her arm around her boyfriend’s shoulder with a faux frown on her face. Chuck grinned and pecked her lips. She turned to Reggie, “Hey there felon.”

Reggie groaned.

“Bets told me all. Shouldn’t you be leaving though? It’s a pretty long drive.” Nancy checked her watch.

“Mantle the ‘man’ here can’t man up enough to get on the bus.” Chuck laughed and Nancy joined in. “Well why don’t you get a lift from Betty?” she suggested.

“Oh shit! Why didn’t I think of that? Do you know where she is?” He pulled up his bag and sprinted towards the main entrance that Nancy had pointed at. However, he was just in time to see Betty pull out the parking lot and drive off. He yelled but she didn’t hear.

* * *

Reggie ended up catching the bus. Needless to say, he was in a grumpy mood when he reached his workplace.

“Hey there sunshine.” Betty jogged up beside him.

“Hm.” He muttered.

“I take it you’re in a good mood.”

“Jovial.”

Betty observed the brooding man next to her and decided it was best not to probe him further. She walked a little faster and he trailed behind her sulkily. She entered the dining room and saw Mary knitting in the corner. Her eyes lit up when she saw Betty.

“Betty!” she shouted and went up to hug her. When she saw Reggie behind her, her eyes widened. “Who’s that?” she whispered in a not-so-subtle manner to Betty.

“That’s Reggie. He’s gonna help us today. Say hi to him.”

Mary shyly waved. Reggie responded with a sulky nod causing Mary to shrink back.

“Mary why don’t you go look for Hubert, Donna, Jackson and Colleen? We can all go to the art room together. Would you like that?” Betty suggested gently.

Mary’s eyes lit up. “I know where Hubert is!” she exclaimed as she excitedly ran across the room to find him.

Betty turned around and Reggie was suddenly struck by the fire he saw in her eyes. “Reggie I don’t know what’s caused you to become so upset and as your friend I hope you’re okay but as your boss I couldn’t give a rat’s ass! You come in here on your best behavior, do you understand? It’s not easy to get the elderly to trust and respect you. You are ruining my image as well as your own when you walk around sulkily and do not put a 100% in your job!”

Reggie’s eyes widened. Never in all the time he’d known her had he heard her cuss or speak in this manner. “Dang Betty!” She seemed to calm down as he said that and a blush crawled up her face. “That was actually kinda hot!”

She smacked him upside the head.

* * *

“So… coloring?”  Reggie picked up one of the sheets of paper and held it up.

Betty smiled. “Yes, it helps with stress relief and also ensures the right sides of their brains are never idle.” She picked up a paintbrush. “Wanna join in?”

“Nah I’m good.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He’d just received a text from the cute new chick in class. Betty gently pulled the phone out of his hand.

“Let me rephrase that. Pick up a paintbrush.” 

He groaned and did as she asked. He glanced over at the residents happily using their crayons and oil paints.

“Grab an apron too,” Betty suggested, “we usually get pretty messy.”

They sat down next to each other and Betty handed him a piece of paper with a mandala on it. “Go on.” She took one herself and dipped her paintbrush in pink.

He sighed and dipped his own paintbrush in the green paint. For several minutes, all that could be heard was silence with the occasional sound of crayon on paper. That was, until he spoke up. “So what do the residents do for fun?”

“This,” Betty pointed to the paper, “and also, we organize quizzes and bingo nights and play board games and read…” Reggie interrupted her, “No no I mean things they’d actually enjoy.”

“I’ll have you know, bingo night is extremely popular.”

“That’s depressing.”

“Reggie, you have to understand that these people are much much older than us. They’re in a phase of life where they crave routine and mundane things so that’s exactly what we give them.”

“But what if you’re wrong Betty? Have you ever asked them if they’d like to go to a concert, or learn to dance, or I don’t know, play a sport?”

Betty opened her mouth but nothing came out.

“Exactly,” Reggie continued, “I mean, don’t get me wrong but nursing homes are really depressing. You think these residents don’t sense that? Maybe if we made them feel more youthful and in control of their lives, they’d feel better and younger. I mean it’s just a suggestion.”

Betty chewed on her lip, lost in thought and reached for the yellow paint, in the process accidentally spilling it all over Reggie’s paper. She gasped when she saw the damage. “Reggie I’m so sorry.” She whispered, horrified.

He said nothing but picked up the bottle of red paint and emptied it over her paper. “Reggie!” she yelped. Wasting no time, she flicked her paintbrush at him, getting pink paint on his face. A slow grin spread over his face. Picking up his paintbrush he swiped paint first over her face and then over Mary’s. Mary let out a shriek and Betty froze. But what she didn’t expect was for Mary to pick up her paintbrush and swipe paint over Hubert’s forehead. He cursed and then stood up and did the same to Mary. Soon they had everyone involved. Betty couldn’t stop laughing until she felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her flush to a lean but muscular body. “Enjoying, are we?” she heard before she felt paint splash on her head. She screamed and turned around trying to get paint on Reggie. He still had his arm around her waist and when she was sure that he too had paint all over his face, they both simply looked at each other and burst out laughing. Finally he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Am I doing a good job, boss?”

Despite herself, she felt a warm smile spread on her face. “Keep it up and you might just get the answer to that question.”

“That sounded oddly sexual.”

As she raised her hand to smack him upside the head, he caught it and pressed a kiss to it, sending her a wink. She rolled her eyes but was secretly glad for the paint on her face as it concealed the deep blush on her cheeks.

“Ahem.”

Betty and Reggie pulled away instantly and the residents threw down their paintbrushes. Mason leaned against the doorway in his characteristic manner although his body language showed that he was anything but relaxed. “Betty can I speak to you for a minute?”

Reggie opened his mouth to say something but she grabbed his arm. “Coming.” She offered Mason and giving Reggie’s hand a reassuring squeeze, followed him into his office.

“Betty I expect certain decorum in this nursing center and have always received that professionalism from you. However what I walked in on today was completely against everything our institution allows.” Mason spoke to her in a somber tone.

Betty shook her head, “Mason, I understand and respect that but don’t you think the residents need to be allowed to have fun too?”

“They do have fun! We have bingo nights and we have board games and they do yoga every morning. They have an art room and a library as well.”

“Yes I’m aware of that but what we’re doing is essentially asking them to sit around. They are already in a phase of their lives where they feel like life is passing them by. These mundane tasks just reinforce those beliefs. Don’t you think we need to be a little spontaneous? Organize a concert or have a yard sale or learn to dance, or something?”

Mason tapped his desk absent-mindedly. “Where is this coming from Betty? Is it the new guy? Is there something going on between you two? I mean today-“

“No! There is absolutely nothing there Mason! We go to the same school and he’s my neighbor, but that’s it. And yes, this was his idea but is it so wrong?”

“Look Betty I can’t take a decision about all these changes in their schedule without first consulting the higher ups. I’m not sure if I should even put this before them or not. But I trust your judgement so I’ll see what I can do.”

Betty couldn’t help beaming. “Thank you boss. I won’t let you down.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Reggie plugged his headphones in as he waited outside Mr. Flutesnoot’s class. As the bell rang and students started to file out, he watched keenly. He pounced and grabbed Betty’s hand as she exited.

“Wha- Reggie, what are you doing here?”

“Think I can hitch a ride from you? Dad took away my car privileges after the whole Calloway business.”

“Oh, sure. Wait, shouldn’t you have been in class?”

“Skipped.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Reggie!” she berated him, “The last thing you need is to get into more trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah Mom.”

She rolled her eyes and started walking with him towards her car. She lifted her water bottle to her lips before muttering, “So where did you go?”

“Broom closet for a quickie.”

She spurted water out of her mouth in a series of hacks and coughs as he patted her back. “Real classy, Mantle.” She finally managed. This only seemed to elicit a grin from him.

* * *

“Thank you Jackson for sharing that beautiful piece of poetry. It was very touching.”

Reggie tried to stifle a yawn as everyone around clapped at the beaming Jackson’s poem about birds on his windowsill or something of the sort. He’d stopped paying attention three performances ago. Tonight was ‘Talent Night’. Seniors were encouraged to come forward and showcase some talent. A poem, a song, a painting; it could be anything. Reggie had had a hard time staying awake through it all though so he couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips when Betty stood up and announced that Jackson had been the final performance of the night and that the judges- two seniors named Patrick and Jane who had apparently at one time been dancers- would announce their results soon. After her announcement he noticed Mason beckon to her. They talked in hushed voices and he noticed her break into a smile. He couldn’t help be drawn to the sight. Not for the first time, he noticed that her lower lip was thicker than her upper lip giving it the illusion of being fixed in a pout except for when she flashed anyone that characteristic friendly smile of hers. She usually only had gloss on and he found himself wondering what it tasted like.

Hey, he was a warm blooded male. He noticed things like that about every girl. Betty turned and they made eye contact causing him to look down immediately. He felt like she could read his mind. He gulped when she took a seat next to him as the judges came forward to announce the results.

“Guess what?” she whispered. He shrugged. “We’ve received permission to go ahead with organizing new things for the seniors as long as we manage with our budget the details of which Mason will reveal to us tomorrow morning.” It took everything for her not to let out a squeal.

He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face at her excitement. “That’s great. Besides, another ‘Talent Night’ and I would’ve killed myself.”

She smacked him upside the head.

* * *

“So I need you to make a schedule guys. But remember the budget!”  Mason called from behind them as they exited the office after the briefing. Betty gave him a thumbs up before closing the door.

“So… any ideas?” she asked tentatively.

“Plenty.”

“Let me get my laptop.”

And that’s how they found themselves sitting in the game room 2 hours later. He stretched his arms above his head. “Phew. Has it really been 2 hours? I’m going to go get coffee. You need anything?”

“Hm? Yea I’ll take a coffee too. Come back soon. You’re on a roll here Reg. These ideas are brilliant.”

He grinned at her and then turned and made his way to the kitchen whistling under his breath distractedly. So lost in thought was he that he didn’t notice the petite brunette in front of him until he bumped into her.

“Oof sorry! Shit, you okay?” He paused when he saw large doe eyes staring back at him.

“I’m fine.” She had a soft husky sort of voice and he couldn’t help feel immensely attracted to her. “I haven’t seen you around here before?” She was smiling at him.

“Yeah I’m new.” He chose to omit the gory details.

“I’m here to visit my grandma Donna Halsberg. You wouldn’t know where she is, would you?”

“In the art room, I believe. Let me take you to her.”

She smiled gratefully and they walked together at a slow pace.

“My name’s Anna by the way.”

“Reggie.” He gave her a flirtatious smirk and was glad when she blushed and looked down. “You don’t go to Riverdale High though, do you? I haven’t seen you in school.”

“No I go to Pembroke. Are you a junior too?”

“Senior. If I’d known Pembroke had such beautiful ladies, I’d have changed schools long ago.” It wasn’t his finest line but it seemed to be working. She bit her lip coquettishly and he threw a flirty grin back.

“Heck I might actually start volunteering here too.” She grinned at him and he couldn’t help chuckling. He liked his women bold.

“Reggie, there you are.” He whipped his head to see Betty striding towards him. He tried to signal to her that this wasn’t a good time but she didn’t seem to take the hint. “You were gone for such a long time I thought I’d come and check up on you. Oh hey Anna.”

“Hi Bets. Thanks for walking me Reggie. I see Grandma in there.” Anna waved at them and walked into the art room.

Betty turned to him with a raised eyebrow. When he only responded by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, she shook her head and sighed, “Boys.”


	4. Chapter 4

That night was Movie Night. So all the seniors meandered to the game room where the lights had been dimmed and the large plasma TV emanated a soft glow. The caretakers were to come along with their designated seniors and once they were seated comfortably on the chairs in the room, were to sit on the carpet themselves. Betty slumped down next to Reggie who was comfortably sitting cross-legged against a wall and waited for the other seniors to file in with their caretakers.

“So how do you know Anna?” he whispered.

“Donna’s our senior, remember?”

“No need to give me that tone. I remember all right. But that means she visits often?” He couldn’t keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

“Every Thursday.”

“Cool.” There was a smirk on his face that gave away his elation despite the nonchalant manner he was trying to portray.

The movie they were watching that night was Pillow Talk. Despite actually liking the film, he found it difficult to keep his eyes open. Football practice had been brutal that day. Coach was really pushing them because of the upcoming match against Maryrose High. His mind wandered to Anna. He hadn’t managed to get her number but her flirtation caused him to think it wouldn’t be too long before he did. She was cute. He might actually consider dating her instead of his usual flings, but it was still too early to judge. Reggie was very careful about dating.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt Betty snuggle up closer, link her arm in his and place her head on his shoulder. “I’m not asleep. Just give me a minute to rest my eyes and I’ll be off you in a jiffy.” Her voice was sleepy and Reggie remembered he’d seen the cheerleading squad practice today as well. They’d practiced almost the entire time the football team had been training.

“It’s okay. You sure you’re comfortable?” He received no response and looked down to see Betty fast asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled as he slowly put his arm around her so she was in a more comfortable position. She snuggled closer and sleepily drooped her arm across his waist.

He wasn’t sure how he found himself in this position with Betty Cooper. He wasn’t sure what to think of the whole thing either. Betty cuddled in his arms as if they were a couple, her silky soft hair tickling his chin and most of all, the lump in his throat as he watched her sleep. He’d always considered her lips the most enticing part of her but as he now let his gaze linger, he noticed her cute button nose and the tiny freckles splattered across it, he noticed her long eyelashes that brushed her cheek as she slept, he noticed her chest heaving in a deep slow breath (hey, he was a guy) and he noticed her long fingers with short clean nails. He knew Betty had had a habit of biting her nails for a very long time and although her neatly shaped nails now showed that she’d stopped doing it, she hadn’t seemed to want to grow them afterwards either as they still remained short. Most girls he dated usually had long manicured nails with flowers and sparkles and all those sort of things on them. _Girls with their nail art_ , he thought and rolled his eyes. Betty hadn’t seemed to have received the memo however. He gently brushed away the blonde strands of hair that were tickling his chin and tucked them behind her ear. She didn’t budge. He felt his eyes drooping as well and leaned his head back against the wall. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he was awoken by a shuffling of chairs and some calls of good night. He looked down and noticed Betty was still asleep.

“Hey Bets, we gotta go. Betty, wake up.” He whispered and gently stroked her cheek.

“Hm.” She mumbled.

“Wake up.”

“5 more minutes.” She muttered and shifted. To Reggie’s horror, she tilted her head back slightly, causing her lips to brush against his neck. He felt his body react instantly and he jerked forward in shock. This caused Betty to hit her head against the wall and wake up with a jolt. She looked discombobulated and he wasn’t about to clarify what had happened. “Reggie wha-“

He gulped and managed to croak, “We gotta get the seniors to their rooms.”

“Oh yeah, yeah. God how long was I out?” She shuffled up onto her feet and extended her hand to him.

“Um, half an hour maybe. Hey why don’t you take them upstairs? I’ll be right with you. Just, um, gotta go to the bathroom.”

She shrugged and turned to look for their seniors. Reggie shuffled up onto his feet and as discretely as he could, walked to the bathroom. Luckily, due to the hullabaloo with everyone trying to exit the room at the same time, nobody seemed to notice him. He bolted the door behind him and slumped onto the sink. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he reacting like this? To Betty for Pete’s sake! She was a childhood friend! He’d never noticed her like that. She was just sweet unassuming Betty. Crazy about Carrothead and best friend to glam queen Ronnie. God he had to do something about this. Think about disgusting things. Broccoli! Uh, dead pigeons!

By the time he exited the bathroom, he’d managed to get things under control to some extent. He silently got into Betty’s car who seemed confused about his sudden sullen mood but was wise enough not to question it and just silently drove them home.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yeah, yeah of course. Love you Ronniekins.”

Reggie pretended to gag at Archie’s conversation to the amusement of the rest of the football team. Archie ignored them and after hanging up, dialed in another number.

“Hey Bets! Yeah, hi. I’m good. Listen Bets, I’m really sorry but I can’t make it tonight. I just remembered I had to help –uh- my dad fix the shed! Yeah. He’s gonna flip his lid if I don’t do it today. Sorry baby. I wish I could. Yeah, yeah I’d love to do Saturday. Sounds great. Right back at ya, Bets.”

Chuck let out a whistle, “That’s low. Shit.”

Reggie grit his teeth together. “What does she even see in that clown?”

“Beats me. Not that you’re much better, mind you.”

“Hey! I have never cheated on a girl. I let them know my intentions beforehand. I don’t date unless I really like a girl.”

“Ha! And the last time you actually dated someone would be like 3 years ago?”

“What can I say? They keep coming to me. However,” he raised a finger, “I did meet a girl yesterday who I might consider actually dating. Seemed exactly my type.”

“Well, well, well, who is the lucky girl?”

“Name’s Anna. Goes to Pembroke. Met her yesterday, already Facebook friends AND she sent me a DM with her digits.” He high-fived Chuck.

He paused when his phone beeped. He checked to see a text from Betty. “ _So turns out I’m free tonight and am not leaving work early for a date after all :(_ _So don’t worry about your ride back home. Also, just wanted to remind you about OUR FIRST EVENT TODAY! OH MY GOD I’M SO EXCITED! So don’t forget your trunks.’_

Reggie couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. She was so cute. He mentally punched himself when he realized what he’d been thinking. No no no, Betty was off limits. Off-limits with a capital O. He forced himself to think of Anna. Boy was she hot!

“Was that Pembroke girl?” Chuck asked, “You’ve been smiling like a goof for the past hour.”

“Nah, it’s just Bets. We got something fun planned at work today for the seniors.”

“Will wonders never cease? Reggie investing time and effort in his work?! And enjoying it too!”

Chuck received a shove that sent him off the bench.

* * *

“Oh my God this is better than I remember!” Betty admired the Olympic sized pool that they had booked for the seniors’ first day out. They’d hired an instructor and Reggie and she had agreed that they would play life guard for any resident who tried to stray into deeper waters with little experience. She was the one who had suggested they go to this pool as she’d visited quite often as a child and had fond memories of it and knew the facilities were excellent. 

She’d worn a black one piece that had an Aztec design cut out in the center. It also showed off a little more cleavage than Betty was comfortable with but it had been a gift from Veronica on her birthday and she’d been aching to wear it for a while now. She still had a shirt and shorts on top of the swimsuit. She’d change just before going into the water.

The seniors had arrived and were now wading into the water with the instructor lining them up and asking them to practice kicking. Already she could hear shouts and squeals of delight. Some seniors decided to forego the swimming class and lay on the chairs near the pool. The instructor yelled out that it was necessary to hit the showers before getting into the water and she turned to change but saw a few caretakers and seniors making their way to the showers already so she waited instead gazing out at the swimming class going on.

“You’re not changing?” she heard Reggie ask.

“Yeah actually I was jus-“ She paused and her eyes widened as she took in the gorgeous specimen that was Reginald Mantle. He was in his swimming trunks and he’d already showered apparently because his hair was dripping wet. Her eyes involuntarily followed a bead of water that trailed down his oh-so-sculpted chest and she had to force herself to bring her eyes once more to meet his. His expression was quizzical which was better than the smug one she had expected.

“You okay there Betty?”

“Yeah. As I was saying, I was just waiting for less traffic at the showers.”

“It’s cleared up a bit. Why don’t you go?”

“Yeah I think I will.” She hurried off all the time berating herself for getting distracted like that. It was Reggie for Pete’s sake! Mr. Casanova himself. She just found him attractive which did NOT mean at all that she was attracted to him. Those were completely different things. Ok she wasn’t making sense. But then again, who wouldn’t admire that gorgeous physique and chiseled face. And those gorgeous chocolate eyes and that slight stubble that made an appearance every other day and his smile that caused the heart of so many to skip a beat. And- but that was beside the point! The point was, that she was totally, completely not attracted to him. She liked Archie. She sighed when she thought about it once more whilst quickly pulling off her shirt and shorts and then stepping under the shower. He’d stood her up again. And she wasn’t stupid, she knew perfectly well that there was nothing wrong with his shed. She sighed. She wondered, not for the first time, if he was worth it at all. Squeezing the water out of her hair, she vowed to avoid thinking about him and just enjoy today.

* * *

Shit. Holy fucking shit.

She was doing it on purpose. She had seen the tent in his jeans last night and was now torturing him about it. There was no other explanation for that goddamn swimsuit.

When she’d walked out of the showers, hair wet and water droplets disappearing down her cleavage, he knew he needed to jump into the cold water immediately. Why was this happening to him? He wanted to punch something. Probably Andy, a fellow caretaker who’d been giving Betty an appreciative glance every once in a while. And you know what the worst part was? She acted like she had no idea what she was doing to him. Could anyone really be that naïve? Earlier, he’d wiggled his butt jestingly in front of the seniors who’d been whistling at him and she’d burst out laughing. God she looked so beautiful when she did that. Shit, no no, no thinking about Betty like that. Down boy.

“Hey Reggie!” she called out, “Race you?”

He grinned and dived in. He won but it was very close. Playfully complaining, Betty got out of the pool and helped the seniors out one by one. It was time to return to the center. Once they’d gotten all the residents to their rooms, Betty and Reggie got in her car to drive home.

“Hey, wanna get ice cream?” she suggested suddenly.

He smiled. “Sure.”

They drove to Pop’s who warned them good-naturedly that closing time was in an hour and that they better get their butts out of there before then.

“So, what do you do all day Betty Cooper?” At the pointed look, she gave him he continued, “I mean besides school, homework, cheerleading practice and working at the nursing center.”

She laughed and he realized that the sound was fast becoming an extremely addictive pleasure of his. “Well, I like to go swimming sometimes, and I read, and these days I’m really busy with college applications. What about you? What do you do all day Reggie Mantle besides school, homework, football practice, working at the center and tons of dates?”

He chuckled. “I enjoy reading as well. College applications have been taking up a lot of my time as well. Where are you applying?”

“Well I don’t want to go to any college further than a 5 hour drive from home. Just enough so I can drive back on weekends. Preferably closer but let’s see. So far, I’ve applied to Columbia, Cornell, Princeton, NYU and UPenn. And you?”

“Damn Bets! I wanna go as far away from here as possible! I’ve applied to UCLA, Berkeley and University of San Diego. Also applied to Princeton though. Dream college.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said as far away from here as possible, huh? What do you wanna study?”

“Journalism. You?”

“Ooh! Going into the family business, are we? I wanna do psychology.”

“Don’t tits me too much. Oops, I meant miss. Freudian slip.”

He smirked as she tried to hit him. He caught her hands and after much struggle, she dropped them to her side. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from him in a huff.

“Hey Bets, come on. I was kidding.” He tried to placate her and get her to look at him, “I won’t do it again. Come on babe.”

“Don’t call me babe.”

“Alright, alright. Hey look at me. Come on.” He placed his finger under her chin and turned her face to look towards him, “I’m sorry.”

Her beautiful cerulean eyes stared sulkily at him and he felt himself wanting to draw her closer. She pulled away and sighed, “You’re incorrigible Reg.”

“Hey, it’s just a matter of a few months and you won’t even see me again.”

“Well what if we both got into Princeton?”

“Fat chance. When they see my criminal record, they’re not gonna give my application a second glance before tossing it.”

Betty had never heard that sort of bitterness in his voice and realized with a jolt that Reggie was scared. Fearless, nonchalant Reggie with the devil-may-care attitude had fears about being rejected. She found herself wanting to take that pain away and she placed her hand on his arm. “It would be their loss if they rejected someone with your academic record, not to mention your football career in high school.”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.” His tone was one Betty was becoming familiar with. He was going to close up once more.

She got up and scooched closer on his side of the table. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You’re gonna have a brilliant academic and then professional career Reggie. I just know it.”

He stiffened for a few seconds before sighing and wrapping his arms around her as well burying his face in her soft hair.  He didn’t have to say anything then, and neither did she. In that moment, they understood each other better than anyone else did. She listened to his heartbeat and reveled in his warmth. He couldn’t help feel, well, safe.

Pops, who had come up to them to tell them it was time to leave, stopped in his tracks when he saw them. He slowly turned and walked back behind the counter chuckling softly. He’d let them be for a while more. Heck he’d been in love too. He knew how it was.

It was Betty who broke the silence first. “Reggie?”

“Hm.”

“Can I tell you something really embarrassing?”

He chuckled. “If you want to.”

“I really, really like your hugs.”

“You’re free to ask for one whenever you like.”

He could feel her smile against his chest even if he couldn’t see it. “I might just take you up on that offer.”


	6. Chapter 6

“That is hilarious! Honestly where have you been hiding all my life Reggie Mantle?” Anna delicately lifted the glass of water before her and sipped.

“I was right here waiting for you.” Reggie smirked. Anna realized as she looked at him that although he pretended like he was an open book, his eyes were shuttered off, showing little to no emotion. It intrigued her so much and made him appear all the more appealing. There were very few moments that he let her know that he was interested in her and wanted this date to go exactly where she did- in one of their bedrooms.

After dessert, he offered to pay and then insisted on driving her home. She excused herself to make a quick phone call before she got in the car. Her butler assured her that her parents were still out and unlikely to come home anytime soon.

Reggie drove to her house and like a gentleman, walked her to her door.

“Won’t you come inside?” she offered coquettishly.

Reggie seemed unsure for the first time that evening and she started to regret her question. “Am I being too frank?” she asked.

He smiled at her reassuringly making her heart beat speed up. “No, no. I like that in a woman. It’s just,” he paused, “I don’t wanna lead you on. I’m not really looking for anything serious right now.”

“Oh.” She faltered for a minute. She really did want to date this hunk of a man. “I’m- I’m glad you told me that. Thank you.”

He smiled, bent forward and kissed her cheek. “I really like you Anna. It’s just- I very rarely pursue serious relationships. I’m sorry.”

She sighed. “Well at least you’ve been honest. See you around Reggie Mantle.” With that she turned and let herself into the large manor.

Reggie sighed as he trudged back to his car. _Why had he blown it with such an amazing girl?_

* * *

Betty sighed. Today had been exhausting. The seniors had seemed not to cooperate on any activity. Mary and Hubert had gotten into an argument, Jackson was sick and grumpy and the others felt too tired after the swimming classes. To top it all off, it was Reggie’s day off. She’d gotten so used to him helping around and his ridiculous flirtatious remarks that she found herself slightly moody without them. She’d texted him but his response had made her gloomier still.

‘ _With Anna. Text you later.’_

As he was out clearly getting laid, she decided to text her best friend. Ronnie was home and ordered her to come over for a sleepover despite it being a school night. But Veronica Lodge was stubborn like that and Betty was partly too meek and partly too tired to argue. So she’d gone home, picked up a duffle bag with some clothes and her toothbrush and arrived at the artistry that was Lodge Mansion.

“Betty you HAVE to help me pick up a dress for prom! I literally have NO idea what to do.” Were the first distressed words that left Veronica’s lips.

Betty cocked her eyebrow. “Ronnie, prom’s like 2 months away.”

“EXACTLY! I’m so late! I mean I did buy this beautiful Versace dress 3 months ago but I looked at it today and can’t remember for the life of me why I picked up that atrocity of a dress! I mean look at it!” She dramatically pointed to a gorgeous black silk dress that lay crumpled on her sofa.

Betty sighed as she admired the beautiful piece. “Ronnie, it’s really nice. You should wear it. Why do you suddenly think it’s so hideous?”

Ronnie was silent for a minute then sulkily admitted the truth. “Cheryl Blossom wore it at one of Daddy’s banquets. I wouldn’t be caught DEAD in something she’s already worn. Although I’m sure I bought it before she did. The witch!”

Betty rolled her eyes. “Alright, alright. How about you wear this?” She pointed to a blue Elie Saab dress.

It was Veronica’s turn to roll her eyes. “Worn it before.”

“Yeah but none of us have seen you wear-“ She trailed off when she saw the glare Ronnie was throwing her, “Ok never mind then. How about this?”

“Last season.”

“This?”

“Archie would look terrible in a green tie.” Then as if realizing what she’d said, Ronnie’s eyes widened.

“A-Archie?” Betty could barely find her voice. Veronica couldn’t possibly be implying what she thought she was.

“I forgot to mention it to you, I suppose. Well I started getting asked by a bunch of guys and told Archie that if he wanted me to go with him, he would have to ask me soon and well, he did.” She had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

“Oh, uh- wow. That’s awesome Ronnie.” Betty’s voice sounded hollow even to herself. She was saved from saying much else when Smithers entered with some snacks. She jumped up and before Veronica could say anything, excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she returned about 20 minutes later with puffy eyes and a red nose, Ronnie had the decency to not ask anything but simply offer her a paleo brownie and put on a Nicholas Sparks film.


	7. Chapter 7

“I bet I can whoop your ass, son.” Betty gasped at the foul language and challenging look in Jackson’s eyes. Reggie chuckled in response however, “Bring it on, old man.”

“Reggie!”

They stood at the pool table in the game room. Some other seniors were busy playing table tennis or watching TV and took no heed of the two men at the pool table. Reggie had been bragging to Betty about how good he was at pool and suddenly Jackson had piped up with his challenge. Reggie racked up the balls in the triangle and picked up a cue stick. Jackson did the same.

“You wanna break?” Reggie asked.

In response, Jackson bent over the table and struck the pool ball causing three striped balls to roll into the pockets.

Betty’s eyes widened and Reggie let out a low whistle. “Solids it is then.”

Reggie aimed and expertly shot a pool ball at the edge of the table causing it to rivet back and hit a solid yellow into a pocket. Betty pulled up a chair and watched the two men in fascination. She’d never known Jackson to play pool before. However the expertise with which he hit a striped ball into the pocket caused her to clap in astonishment and glee.

“Hey, whose side are you on?” Reggie put on an offended face.

Jackson chuckled. “You may be her boyfriend but she’s known me longer boy. The girl knows where her loyalties lie.”

Both Betty and Reggie sputtered to correct him but he chuckled and shook his head. “You gonna play or not, boy?”

Reggie narrowed his eyes and bent down to hit the pool ball, completely missing the others. Jackson laughed in glee and struck again. The game continued until Jackson finally struck the black 8 ball into a pocket. Reggie huffed as Betty laughed and hugged Jackson.

“Why haven’t I ever seen you play before?” She asked. He shrugged and chuckled. Handing Betty the cue stick, he chose to meander off.

“You wanna go?” Betty turned in surprise as Reggie stood watching her with a smirk on your face.

“So you can lose again? Haven’t you had enough?”

He was already racking up the balls. “We’ll see about that blondie.”

He struck the pool ball causing the others to scatter and a striped one to fall into a pocket. “Your turn milady.” He strutted arrogantly.

She hit the pool ball and missed the others. She snarled in frustration as he chuckled.

“Come here, let me show you how it’s done.” He struck the ball and hit another striped one in. “Ok show me your posture.”

She bent down poised to hit the ball. He came around and observed with his hand stroking his chin. “Hm… yes, yes, very nice. Very nice ass indeed.”

She stood up and tried to hit him with the cue stick but he dodged and laughed. She chased him around the table. Once more trying to strike him, she failed when he caught her stick and pulled her closer. He trapped her against the pool table and smirked. “Well, well, well. How the tables have turned.”

“Let me go Reg.” She squirmed.

“Nope! First say ‘Reggie is the greatest at everything he does. I bow down to his greatness’” He came closer.

She rolled her eyes.

“I quite like having a girl trapped in my arms like this. Makes me think of all the things that follow such proximity. Mm.” He had a gleam in his eyes as he drew closer still until she could feel his breath on her face.

“Reggie is the greatest at everything he does. I bow down to his greatness!” She yelped.

He chuckled and stepped aside for her to move. Betty secretly tried to catch her breath. She’d realized as he came closer that her heartbeat had picked up and she had been staring at his lips. A dangerous, dangerous thing to be doing. Which is why she’d conceded and accepted defeat.

* * *

Every day was something new and something fun at the old age home these days. That day, for example, was going to be their first dance class. Their flamboyant instructor informed them that they would be doing the waltz first. The seniors partnered up and so did some of the interested caretakers. Betty watched with a smile on her face as some of the seniors followed the instructor’s break down of each move. She gasped when she was pulled onto the dance floor as well. Reggie smirked at her.

“Let’s dance. I can tell you want to.”

“Reggie, I really don’t know how to.” She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

“That’s kind of the point of classes.” He rolled his eyes.

She shook her head and laughed. “Fine.”

As he twirled her and moved slowly and clumsily with her, she found herself enjoying herself immensely. He would hop around and make silly faces and drive the instructor nuts. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed that hard. When they were finally instructed to put all the moves together, she felt like they did quite well. She felt that speeding up of her heart that was fast becoming a familiar sensation when Reggie was around. She also felt something electric inside her every time they touched. Thus she could hardly help the sharp intake of breath when at the end of the routine, he bent down and nuzzled her nose with his.

* * *

The next day Betty hummed a tune through all her classes and walked around with a goofy smile on her face the whole day. Was she developing a bit of a crush on Reggie? Probably. But since he was so out of her league, she was just going to let herself enjoy feeling for once like someone cared enough for her to do silly things with her and make her laugh. The fact that Archie, despite many promises, had still asked Veronica to prom still hurt but the pain numbed slowly every day. She now had more things to look forward to, like today’s dance class.

Therefore, she received a bit of a shock when she walked in to see Anna in Reggie’s arms goofing around with him. Reggie was the first to see her.

“Hey Bets! Yo, do you mind if I partner up with Anna? She’s just joined as a volunteer. Isn’t that great?”

Anna waved and smiled. It made Betty’s heart sink when she for the first time, noticed how gorgeous Anna was.

“Sure!” Her voice sounded very shrill and she inwardly cringed.

She went and sat on a bench and watched the two of them twirl and laugh together. After a few minutes of doing so she got up and fetched her laptop. She sat down to do her English assignment. Betty was done feeling sorry for herself because some guy wouldn’t notice her. Right now, her priority was college and she’d keep it that way.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Bets.”

“Hm.”

“Today’s my last day, you know.”

She looked up then, her eyes wide. She’d almost forgotten that his stay was temporary. She’d hoped he’d stay on but it didn’t seem like he wanted to.

“You know something else?”

“What?” She managed to find her voice.

“It was all a stupid prank to make me learn my lesson. I can’t fucking believe this.” He shook his head in disbelief.

“What do you mean?” She stared at him in confusion.

“You ever wonder why I didn’t have a probation officer breathing down my neck the whole time? My dad set this whole thing up. Calloway never pressed charges.”

Betty couldn’t help the surprised laughter that escaped her lips.

Reggie managed a low chuckle as well before he continued, “I was a bit of a dick if I’m being honest. Working here showed me how cool these oldies are. I’ve made more friends than I thought I would and this has been the best time of my life.” He shrugged. “And there wasn’t even any weed involved.”

Betty burst out laughing. “I’m so proud of you Reg.” And she was. She’d seen his slow transition from insensitive and moody brat to a caring, friendly and creative worker and she was proud to see that the nursing home had had that effect on him.

“It depends on good company too, I guess.” He shrugged and pinned her with a look that caused a deep blush to spread on her cheeks. _Dang it._ Despite her adamant resolve to nurture her feminist values, her body hadn’t seemed to receive the memo. She didn’t need him, that was true. But she sure did want him very much.

“Like Anna?” She managed breathlessly.

“Anna?” he looked confused for a minute, “Wait, do you think Anna and I are together?” When she looked away, he chuckled. “I meant like you, you know.”

When Betty looked up to meet his deep chocolate eyes with a warm smile set on his face, she couldn’t help feeling like for the first time in her life, the feelings weren’t quite one-sided.

* * *

Betty sat staring at her laptop, blinking in shock at the words that stared back at her. She read through the email once more, just to be sure. “Mom!” Her voice trembled, “Dad!”

Her parents ran to her room wide-eyed at her seemingly alarmed tone. “What is it Sweetie? You scared us!” Her mother berated her.

“I- I just received my acceptance letter from Princeton. They’re giving me a full ride. They’re just gonna need my final GPA after my exams and I- I’m set.” Tears streamed down her face as she watched her parents shout in joy and hug each other and then her.

“Oh darling! I knew you would get in! We’re so proud of you.” Her parents had tears in their eyes as well. “Oh, we have to tell Polly and Chick!” Molly Cooper bustled out excitedly.

She showed her father the acceptance letter and he took a printout of it to read to her siblings over the phone. She sat shocked for some time before she picked up her phone and texted her best friend.

_“Ronnie, I got into Princeton!”_

“ _What?! Oh my God that’s amazing! We have to go shopping for college! Ugh this is so exciting”_

Betty chuckled. Her friend had a one track mind. Unconsciously, she found herself opening another chat.

_“Hey Reg, I just wanted to let you know I got my acceptance from Princeton today! :D”_ she typed in.

She saw two ticks appear at the bottom of her screen in a few minutes but she received no response. Dejected, she tossed her phone on the bed and jumped when she heard a loud bang. Had she thrown it that hard? It took her a few minutes to realize that the sound had not come from her phone but rather the door being thrown open. Reggie stood there, his eyes set upon her.

She stood up, bewildered. “Reggie, what are yo-oomph!”

She was smothered in his hug. “I’m so fucking proud of you Bets! Shit!” He lifted her up and spun her around. She couldn’t help the delighted laugh that left her lips.

“Reggie! Put me down!”

He did as she said but continued to keep his arms set on her waist. As she looked up at him, flushed and happy, she noticed that he looked the same way. The energy between them was almost palpable and when he bent forward to capture her lips with his own, she knew that it could not have been more perfect.

His lips were warm as they moved against her softly and languidly. Like neither of them had a care in the world. She slid her hands into his hair and he tightened his hold on her waist. When they broke away at last, she traced his lips with a smile lingering on hers. “What was that for?” she whispered.

He shrugged. “It was a long time coming.” As if to prove his point, he bent down and kissed her again. She sighed against his mouth. It really had been a long time coming.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, you okay?” Reggie unbuckled his seatbelt and reached out to slowly caress her cheek. He had a soft smile on his face that never failed to take her breath away. It had been two months since they’d started dating and he never failed to make her smile. She knew why he asked her this. Till a few months ago, she’d been hoping and praying that at prom she would walk in holding hands with Archie.  

“Yeah.” She nodded reaching out to cup the hand that was on her cheek. She turned and kissed it softly. His eyes crinkled and he bent forward to kiss her.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?” he whispered against her lips.

She chuckled. “Only like 5 times since you picked me up 20 minutes ago.”

“Not enough.” He kissed her again before drawing back and staring at her intently, his hand still on her cheek. “I’d have never thought I’d be going to prom with you even like 3 months ago.”

She beamed. “Neither would I.”

“You ready?”

She nodded, unbuckled her seatbelt and got out the car. “M’lady.” Reggie winked at her and extended his arm. Laughing, she took it.

* * *

“Damn girl! Where did you get that dress? You are slaying tonight!” Nancy let out a low whistle as she circled around Betty admiring her gold and bronze sequined long dress.

Betty couldn’t help laughing. “Have you seen yourself Nance? Chuck can’t keep his eyes off you, or hands for that matter. This was a present from Chick though. Couldn’t you tell from the fact that I’m showing the least skin in here? He probably didn’t notice the back or he would’ve had that stitched or something too. Talk about overprotective brothers, yeesh!”

Midge laughed, “You still look gorgeous though. You and Reggie make such a good-looking couple.”

Betty blushed deeply. “Thanks guys.”

“But have you guys thought about what’s gonna happen when you’re at Princeton and he’s in UCLA?” Veronica quipped.

Betty’s face fell. Trust Veronica to ruin her mood. Betty loved her and all, but sometimes she really wanted to punch something when Ronnie opened her mouth.

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “We haven’t really talked about it.”

All the girls looked appalled. “You guys are avoiding the problem. You and Reggie need to talk!”

“Talk about what?” A deep voice interrupted their conversation.

The girls gave her a look before walking away. She sighed and turned to look at her handsome boyfriend eyeing her in confusion.

“What’s up?” he quipped.

“Nothing. It’s just, you know, about like, college.” She mentally berated herself for framing it in such a stupid manner. Luckily he seemed to understand.

“You mean the fact that we’re going to different ones?”

She nodded, tears involuntarily springing into her eyes. He immediately stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace.

“Hey, listen to me. I know long distance is gonna be hard. Like, really hard. But we can try and make this work. I can fly back to see you during break and we’ll skype and I’ll always continue to annoy you.” She giggled through her tears at the last part. “I want to make this work Betty, don’t you?”

She drew away and looked at his sincere dark eyes. “I do.”

He bent down and kissed her. “Dance with me babe.” He whispered.

She nodded and let him lead her to the dance floor where they moved to a slow number in a deep embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Betty: “Ok I’m thiiis close to cheating on you with the new neighbor.

Reggie: Isn’t he that creepy 60-year-old?

Betty: Yes!! Now you better come home to stop me! I miss your stupid face.

Reggie: I miss your perfect ass.

Betty: Reggie!!

Reggie: Wish I could babe! But my professors are on my ass all the time. Something about trying to unlock my potential blah blah blah.

Betty: Tell me about it. Professor O’Dowd is such a pain in the butt. I mean, he’s amazing and all but still he does NOT go easy with the assignments. 

Betty: You coming home for Christmas though right?

Reggie: Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Btw, Kevin sent us this pic from when we were fooling around at Moose and Midge’s engagement shoot.

Reggie: Attachment: 1 image

Betty: Oh my God I love this so much! I’m literally tearing up right now. Ugh I hate long distance. Butt face.

Reggie: Poop head.

Betty: Phlegm head.

Reggie: Jerk face.

Betty: Ringworm.

Reggie: Fine, you win this time.

 Betty: <3

Betty: Call me when you’re done with your paper.

Reggie: Will do. Love you babe.

Betty: Love you more.


	11. Chapter 11

“Babe, I really think I should leave. It would be really awkward if your parents saw me leaving in the morning.” Betty pushed a few strands of her hair off her face and pushed herself up onto her elbow peering at him.

“Nah,” He put his arm around her bare waist and placed a soft kiss just below her neck, “They can’t expect us to keep our hands off each other when we only see each other once in, like, months.”

She shook her head and chuckled. “Can you believe we’re already done with one year of college? It’s insane!”

He smiled and pecked her lips. “I’m glad. That’s one year closer to being with you.”

“You are with me.” She softly stroked his cheek.

He smiled and turned his head slightly to kiss her palm. “You know what I mean. I want to be able to kiss you every morning instead of having to text you emojis.”

She dropped her head on the pillow once more and cuddled closer to him. “Long distance is really hard.” Suddenly, she sat up with a jolt as she remembered something. “What about that internship you were talking about? Did you hear back from them?”

He shook his head and sighed. “Not yet. It’s either the New York Times or I get to intern at LA Times back in Cali.”

“I really really hope you hear back from the NY Times soon!” She crossed her fingers and bounced her thigh in frustration. “Did you hear from LA?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty optimistic about it but I hope to be able to intern here just so I can be closer to you.”

“Oh God how did I get so lucky?” She cupped his face with her hand, squeezing his cheeks together and placed an open-mouthed kiss on his lips. “I’m going to be super selfish and say I want you to work here!”

He chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

 **

“Look Bets, I can’t make it! Let’s not be unreasonable.”

“I’m not being unreasonable! I haven’t seen you in a year!”

“I’m sorry but I made this plan with my friends long before Chick announced his wedding. I can’t cancel on them now. You gotta understand!”

“No what I hear is that you choose them over me more and more often. How can you cancel on me at my brother’s wedding?”

“Cancel?? Do you hear yourself? I never agreed to come. Bets I love you but I can’t keep up and running back to you every time some stupid occasion arises!”

He knew from the silence that followed that he’d messed up. “I’m sorry you think my brother’s wedding is a stupid occasion. I’m sorry you think that meeting me once a year is such a huge hassle. Maybe you’d prefer not having some stupid chick back from high school nagging you anymore.”

“Babe that’s not what I-“

“You said exactly what you meant Reggie and we both know that!”

“Yeah well maybe it’s true! Maybe you do get super clingy. And I hate that I have to cancel on my friends just to cater to your every whim!”

When she spoke, her voice wavered. “I’m sorry you feel that way. Maybe it would be best if we just-“ her voice broke and she sniffled, “We just broke up.”

He stiffened. He wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure what. “Bets I-“ He was only met with the dull tone of the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas always was a grand affair at the Lodge household. They threw a majestic bash which included important guests from different parts of the world along with of course, the humble residents of Riverdale.

Betty had chosen to wear a simple black dress with fancy straps. She wasn’t afraid she’d run into Reggie because she’d heard he’d chosen to spend Christmas in California with his friends. She hadn’t heard from him in nearly a year. He’d tried to call several times immediately after they’d broken up but she had never answered. They’d broken up in January and it was December now. Not once had he visited home since.

The Lodge mansion was decorated in such a beautiful manner so as to leave all the guests awe struck. The doorway gave off a dreary white Christmas vibe while the stairways and ceiling alike were decorated with boughs of holly as carols blared on the large speakers in the lounge. Smithers took their coats and they soon mingled in the crowd already present.

  


Betty was soon smothered by a hug from her best friend who already seemed a bit tipsy. “BETTY!! You’re here! I missed you.” She slurred.

“I missed you too Ronnie.” She smiled affectionately.

Veronica’s eyes widened at something behind her. “Who’s the girl with Reggie? Is she wearing Valentino??”

Betty froze. Before she could recover, she heard a familiar drawl behind her. “Betty?”

She composed herself as best she could and turned around to see Reggie looking handsome as ever, albeit slightly sheepish, in a tuxedo with a girl on his arm. The girl was the most elegant creature Betty had ever seen. She was a wispy creature with blonde hair and pale skin that looked like something out of a Jane Austen novel in the classy Valentino piece that framed her tiny figure. The only thing that shattered the image of a woodland fairy were her dark sharp eyes that seemed to pierce through her very soul. They reflected intelligence and made her look, despite her petite frame, slightly intimidating.

She tore her eyes away from her back to Reggie and managed a smile. “Hi Reggie. I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

“Yeah it was sort of last minute.” He shrugged. “Amy and I,” he indicated the girl standing next to him, “got an amazing offer from CNN. So we both decided to take the semester off and come here and intern in New York.”

“Wow,” her voice broke and embarrassed, she cleared it, “that’s amazing. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Even Amy’s voice had that soft mystical tone that suited her body. “We’re very excited. We begin in January. You’re Betty, aren’t you?”

Betty nodded and smiled.

“You’re even more beautiful than he said you were.” Amy’s dark eyes perused Betty’s frame causing her to blush. She noticed she wasn’t the only one when Reggie looked down and scratched the back of his neck.

“I’m Amy. Reggie’s best friend, self-proclaimed.” She smiled and extended her hand.

Reggie looked at her and smiled. “Not just self-proclaimed.”

Betty looked away as she was overcome with emotion. Reggie looked at Amy the way he used to look at her.

“Will you two be living together?” Veronica’s tone was spiteful and made Betty want to nudge her.

“Yes actually. Our families both consider it better that way.” Amy explained pleasantly.

“You’re not gonna stay ‘best friends’ for long then.” Veronica rolled her eyes. Betty grabbed her hand and pulled her away before throwing an apologetic glance at Reggie and Amy who looked surprised. “She’s drunk. I’m sorry.” She managed, before pulling Veronica into the adjoining room.

“You’re sooo much better than her.” Veronica slurred. “What a downgrade.”

Betty sighed and shook her head. “Oh Ronnie. Let’s get you to bed.” In her head she knew that Ronnie only said it to make her feel better and yet she realized that she didn't really mind. Time had matured her and she realized that she only wanted what was best for him even if that meant it wasn't what her heart desired. She turned around and gave the couple one last gracious smile before turning back to her friend.

“But the dancing hasn’t even begun yet.” Veronica whined.

“Fine,” Betty laughed, “but after the dancing you go straight to bed.”

As they both started to dance in a silly manner to the music, Betty pushed all thoughts of Reggie away and had a splendid time with her best friend and family.


	13. Chapter 13

Reggie couldn’t help watch her. She was the most beautiful thing in the world and despite what he told himself, he still had very strong feelings for her. He had no idea how he’d convinced himself he was fine without her, she was unrivaled in his affections. No girl had ever made him feel the way Elizabeth Cooper had.

“You’re staring again.”  Amy nudged him and smiled.

Reggie shook his head and smiled back. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You really are smitten.” She teased.

“That was a long time ago.” He shrugged. “But she looks different somehow. I don’t know what it is.”

“You said she was sort of clingy. I really don’t see it.” She observed causing him to start. He’d forgotten confiding in her.

“I mean, obviously we’re not together now so…” he trailed off.

“It just doesn’t seem her type. She has this contented air about her. She seems really nice.” Amy’s sharp observation skills always caught him off guard. “But no more thinking about the past. Think about the future! CNN here we come!” She grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed him one.

He smiled, “I’ll drink to that.”

* * *

The internship at CNN was all he had expected it to be and more. He was going back to college so much the wiser and he was excited about expanding his practical capabilities with added theoretical knowledge. New York had matured him and he adored it. His parents had asked him to stop at Riverdale before flying back to California although Amy had left earlier that morning. He drove to Riverdale and parked in his driveway. His parents greeted him at the door and ushered him in. His mother pampered him with food and fussed over how thin he’d become while his father questioned him about the internship. When he at last went upstairs to go to sleep, he found himself lying awake and staring at the ceiling. He was interrupted from his reverie when he heard a soft melodious singing. He recognized the voice instantly although it was very soft and muffled. He got up and parted his window slightly. Betty was singing while she cleaned her room and since both their windows were open, he could hear her. He felt a tug at his heart and a deep longing. He realized how much he’d missed her and before he could think twice, he felt himself call out to her. She started and turned to look at him. She recovered almost instantly, smiled and waved. He indicated that she come downstairs and she nodded. He himself went downstairs and they met in his garden. He pulled up two lawn chairs and they sat down opposite one another.

“How’ve you been?” She smiled causing a tightening in his chest.

“I’m good. What about you?”

“Good. College keeps me busy. When did you come back? Is your internship over?”

He replied in the affirmative.

“Then are you leaving for California soon?”

“I leave the day after tomorrow.”

“It’s good to have you here. Do you miss Riverdale?”

“I miss its inhabitants.” He heard himself say.

She smiled wistfully. “So much has changed, hasn’t it? Nancy and Chuck are getting married and settling down in Kansas, Midge is engaged to some guy Michael in college, Moose is playing for the NFL, Veronica lives in Paris now and Archie’s working in Milwaukee. We’ve all just drifted apart. Remember the teary promises on graduation night?”

He chuckled. “I have very different recollections of graduation night.”

She pushed him and laughed. “You’re a cad.”

Suddenly overcome with emotion, he couldn’t help himself and pulling her onto his lap, he kissed her. She didn’t kiss him back but just sat there unmoving. He moved away when he realized it and she sighed. “I’m scared Reggie. You’ve broken my heart once before. I don’t know if I could bear it again.”

He hung his head in shame. “You don’t know how I’ve longed for you Betty. I screwed up. I’m so sorry. I wish you would’ve picked up my calls.”

She was still straddling his lap and she gently stroked his cheek. “I forgive you Reggie but I don’t know if I’m willing to love you again.”

“I understand.” He nodded and she slowly got off him.

She stroked his cheek gently, kissed his forehead, turned and went back home while Reggie sat there alone and dejected.


	14. Chapter 14

Betty graduated summa cum laude. The whole town was there to congratulate her and celebrate. A huge bash was organized and everyone was invited. To add to the news was that she’d just received a scholarship to do her Masters at Stanford and her parents’ happiness knew no bounds. She was proud of herself for having worked so hard. Most of her friends had flown in for the occasion, except Reggie of course. She didn’t blame him. She knew she’d embarrassed him the last time they’d talked. They’d met again when he’d visited his parents once, but they hadn’t talked much.

The morning of the party she awoke to find a box placed on her bed. She gasped when she saw that it read ‘Oscar de la Renta’ on it. How could her parents afford this? She opened it and unwrapped the carefully packed dress. It was a pink floral cocktail dress that looked absolutely divine. Just as she was going to run down to thank her parents, she saw the small note that had fallen from the box in her haste to unwrap the present.

‘To the one that got away,

Congratulations on your graduation and scholarship! I couldn’t be prouder of you. You’ve always been someone very special to me and I hope you like this little present.

Thinking of you always,

R. M.’

Betty had tears in her eyes when she put the note down. She let herself reflect for the first time in years, about their relationship and what they’d had. She didn’t regret rejecting him when she did, but she realized that she genuinely hadn’t been ready for a relationship then. She wasn’t sure if she was now either but her heart bled when he addressed her as ‘the one that got away’. She realized that a part of her would always love him.

That evening she wore the dress and it was much admired by all. Veronica gushed over it and claimed she was jealous although Betty knew that the dress she was wearing was probably much more expensive. Paris had been good for Veronica. She’d really come into her own and become more gracious and kinder. She was dating a guy named Erique and was very happy.

When the crowd became too much for her, she strolled outside for a breather. She walked along her lawn in the moonlight. If only she knew what a sight she made! She looked like a fairy tiptoeing across the garden. She was lost in thoughts when she was interrupted by a deep baritone.

“Needed a breather?”

She turned to see none other than Reggie Mantle standing behind her looking handsome as ever. She ran to him and threw her hands around him. Although she hadn’t planned on it initially, just the sight of him and the way he felt caused her to withdraw from the hug slightly before kissing him. He returned the kiss eagerly and she sighed against his mouth. Memories flooded back to her and she remembered suddenly how addictive he was.

He withdrew slightly and kissed her nose. “You seem happy to see me.” He grinned.

“I am.”

He suddenly grew very solemn. “Betty I know I hurt you all those years ago but trust me when I say, I’ve never loved anyone but you. I was stupid and didn’t invest as much in our relationship as I should’ve-“

“Shh,” she silenced him with her mouth, “We were both to blame. I realize now how immature I behaved and how I was smothering you. It was wrong of me.”

“Do you forgive me?” His arms tightened around her waist as if scared that she might run away.

She smiled. “I forgave you a long time ago, remember?”

“Well then, do you think you can love me again?” His voice wavered slightly.

“I’ve always loved you Reggie. I realize that now.” She kissed him and he returned it with fervor.

“My graduation’s the day after tomorrow.” He rasped when they finally pulled apart. “Come with me.”

She smiled. “I’d love to. What next for you then?”

“I got a job at CNN in LA.”

She beamed. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks,” he grinned, “it also means that we’re only gonna be a 6 hour drive apart. We can spend weekends together and-“ He paused, suddenly looking uncertain. “If you want to, that is.”

She smiled and kissed his forehead. “There’s nothing I’d like better.”


	15. Epilogue

Betty scrubbed her arms clean with the soap and rinsed off the last remnants of conditioner from her hair. She was lost in thought, wondering if she’d packed everything for their trip to the Mantle lake house. She was brought out of her reverie when the shower door slid open and Reggie got in.

“I’d much rather get in when the water’s still warm.” He smiled and reached for the shampoo. When the water touched his arm, he hissed and stepped back. “Jeez woman, how do you take such scalding showers?”

She laughed. “Weakling.” She teased him.

“More like, normal human being.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Ya un id ackin?” He asked whilst brushing his teeth.

“Packing?”

He nodded.

“Almost. Just some last minute things.”

He washed his mouth and then quickly turned and kissed her, catching her by surprise. She laughed and wiped some toothpaste foam still on his face.

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

She simply smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Betty’s favorite place in the lake house was definitely the terrace. She loved gazing at the clear sky above and the lush green lawn below. She would often slip up here and sit alone for hours, simply lost in her thought. Today was no different as she gazed below at the guests laughing and enjoying Reggie’s parents’ 25th wedding anniversary.

“Needed a breather?” She smiled when she heard the deep voice from behind her, reminiscing on how it had surprised her with the same words 2 years ago. She turned and smiled at her boyfriend before turning and gazing at the lawn once more. She felt him come up from behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He placed a soft kiss on the side of her head.

“Who are you watching?” He asked softly.

“No one in particular. They all seem to be having such a great time.”

“And you weren’t.”

“Of course I was. I just felt like coming up here for a bit. I was just gonna come back down.”

“Don’t go. Let’s stay up here and bitch about everyone.”

She laughed. “Idiot.” She slapped his arm playfully.  

“Well, well, well. Would you look at that?” Reggie pointed to a couple engaged in deep conversation.

Betty couldn’t help the surprised laugh that escaped her lips. “Is Amy talking to, Juggie? Wow.”

He chuckled. “Aw, they’re blushing. I think I might just throw up.”

She laughed once more. “Dork. You pretend like you’re not the mushiest boyfriend ever.”

“Blame it on the fact that this gorgeous piece of ass is my girlfriend.”

She slapped his hand again before turning and snaking her arms around his neck with his hands still on her waist.

“I love you.” She kissed him softly.

He broke apart and stared deep into her eyes. Sometimes, Betty would catch him watching her with this wistful look as if reminiscing about their time apart and how it had hurt them both. He watched her like that now, his eyes betraying a fear that she might just slip from his fingers again. She stood on her toes and kissed him once more, this one a little longer and deeper than the first, a kiss filled with promise.

“I will _always_ love you.” She whispered. She could feel his smile against her lips.

 

“And I will always love you more, Elizabeth Cooper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the lovely feedback and kudos. This is the first time I've added images along with any of my works and I wanted to know what you guys thought of it. Did you guys enjoy the pictures I added in the chapters or do you prefer using your own imagination? Do let me know. Also keep the comments and kudos coming! Much love <3


End file.
